Nothing But A Rittenhouse Whore
by soubi12
Summary: Lucy's best friend went missing 4 years before the Mason Industry explosion. What Lucy didn't know was that her friend was taken because she betrayed Rittenhouse. Garcia Flynn happens upon her after getting the information he needed from Al Capon. He hide her away from everyone until he was put in jail. Now they most all work together to stop Rittenhouse. Teen for now M later.
1. Find Her

Agent Christopher stood outside the prison cell of one Garcia Flynn. She is there because the team need information on where in 1955 Rittenhouse took the Mothership too.

"We need to talk." Agent Christopher stated as she stepped into the cell.

Flynn shifted he's gaze "Oh, but not to you." He smirked, "I told you before… I'll only talk to Lucy."

She scuffed at him and sighed, "Fine! You win… send her in."

From around the corner Lucy stepped into the cell. "I'm here…"

She didn't know what else to say to him. She still felt a tremendous amount of guilt for what happened last time she saw him. Lucy truly had been planning to help Flynn get back his wife and child. Seeing the look of betrayal on his face was almost too much to bare.

"Earth to Lucy!" Flynn yelled interrupting her train of thought. "Sorry in disrupt your wondering mind. Look I'll cut to the chase, you want my help I have some conditions-"

"What Conditions!" Agent Christopher said. "What do you know about South Carolina in 1955?"

"I want out of this cell." Flynn stated bluntly.

Lucy stood up and started to pace the cell "And how am I supposed to do that. I'm just a historian and if you haven't heard Mason Industries was destroyed. We're not much better off then you are."

Flynn stood up and towered over Lucy ignoring the fact that she had just back herself into a corner also ignoring the armed guard that was cocking his rifle.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. You'll just have to figure that one out on your own. I my memory is correct your team tends to be very resourceful. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Felling a little claustrophobic Lucy slipped out under Flynn's arm and moving back into her seat. She looked up at Agent Christopher for a sign of what to do next.

"Is the anything else?" Agent Christopher asked with an eye roll.

"I need to write down an address." Flynn said. "Lucy you need to go to this address and bring the person that is inside to wear we will be staying."

"Why should I do that? I mean who even is the person I'm supposed to get!" Lucy was at the end of her rope trying to understand what Flynn was saying.

Flynn sighed, "Lucy… I trusted you. I trusted you with me wife and daughter and you screwed me over. You owe me!"

Flynn laid down on his bunk and stared up at the cold hard brick ceiling. "Find her Lucy. Find her and safe or you're on your own."

Lucy now more confused and frustrated than ever got up to leave.

"Oh and Lucy," Flynn sat up "There was a South Carolina address on a Rittenhouse agent I killed. 145 Fuller St." "I think the city was called Darlington."

Lucy nodded her head in thanks.

"That's all I have. This one's for free. The next one will cost you." Flynn said as Agent Christopher and Lucy walked away.


	2. Waiting

The team had just returned back to the bunker after getting back from Darlington. As they existed the time machine they could see Agent Christopher was standing there with a little bundle in her hands.

"Lucy you need to go and finished Flynn's request before we can brake him out." She said as she passed to bundle to Wyatt.

"I don't understand why we're giving into this sociopath. Nothing good can come from helping him."

"Look Wyatt," Agent Christopher sighed. "The situation is not idle for anyone involved but, it's the only was the Flynn has agreed to help us. So you all are going to go to that address and pick this person up, bring them back hear and then we will move on to the next problem."

"Ya Wyatt," Rufus spoke up. "Like you says "one problem at a time"." He gave Wyatt a slap on the back before heading out.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been in this apartment. A few weeks? A few Months? Honestly time was starting to run together. The last person I saw was my savior; he said his name was Garcia Flynn. It was an easy fact to check if you know where to look and what to look for, but I'm terrified to even turn on the computer, I mean it's not like technology has changed must since 2014. If Rittenhouse were to find me I would be killed on the spot. To them I have squandered my "second chance." I was now on the top of the Rittenhouse hit list.

As I wondered into the little kitchenette the apartment provided I knew that it could be a while till Garcia came back and I need to take stock of the food I had left. Two bottles of water and three packages of brown sugar Pop Tarts… not much to live on but I'm sure I can make it stretch for more than two weeks. I suppose if things start going south I could just step outside and go to the store for food. The only thing that was stopping me was my fear. It has become more crippling that the only words I have spoken to the man that saved my life has been my name. I'm sure he figured out the basics of what they've done to me based on the condition I was discovered in.

"Hey Wyatt, what do you think is in there?" A male voice asked from outside the front door.

"I don't know but I want you all to stay behind me. Flynn might have us walking into a trap." Another male voice answered back.

"I don't think it's a trap. Why would Flynn us here to get a person, a "HER" no less if he wanted to hurt us." A familiar female voice spoke up.

"Lucy!" I crocked out in a whisper before hiding behind the living room couch. I could feel my heart pounding. It trying to burst its way out of my chest in hopes of getting to safety.

"I don't care if there is a puppy behind that damn door! I'm going in first." The more dominate of the two male voice replied.

Then the door was kicked opened. I could hear footsteps moving into the room but the anxiety I was feeling was over whelming. It felt like my chest was tightening and I couldn't breathe. The last thing I can remember is the couch being pulled away exposing me to the people who had just broken in.


	3. We Found Her

After kicking in the door Wyatt charged into the one bedroom apartment moving quickly through the front room towards the bedroom and bathroom. The place looked lived in even though there were minimal belongings there.

"All clear." Wyatt called out to his friends.

Rufus and Lucy walked in carefully moving around to see if anyone was present.

"Guys there was clearly someone living here but I'm thinking they left." Wyatt explained. He had explored all the rooms but had not found anyone.

"She's got to be here Wyatt! We need Flynn's help. He is the only one that knows Rittenhouse well enough to find the sleeper agents." Lucy was panicking. Flynn was very adamant that he would not help them if his demands were not met.

"I don't know Lucy! I'm not the one that wanted to help the terrorist get out of jail in the first place!" Wyatt bickered back.

"Will you guys shut up!" Rufus yelled, "We can't be fighting each other right now. We have enemies to do that for us. He sighed as he whipped the sweat from his brow. He was sure this "job" was going put him in an early grave from the stress alone.

Suddenly a loud thump could be heard from behind the couch. Wyatt pulled out his gun and slowly approached the couch nodding to Rufus to pull it away from the wall. What the men saw next surprised them both.

Behind the couch was the body of a woman. She looked to be around thirty years old with sandy blond hair that reached her waist. She was also so small and shriveled up almost like a skeleton. She was wearing a gray t-shirt that looked to be a man's because she was swimming in it. She also had black track pants on that looked to be only held up by the draw strings. What surprised them the most however was Lucy's reaction upon seeing the woman.

"Lily…Lily James!" Lucy knelt down next to the body shacking it franticly. "Lily wake up! Wyatt! What's wrong? She's not waking up!?"

Wyatt pulled Lucy away from the woman trying to get her to calm down. But for all his effort he could not get Lucy to take her eyes off the woman.

"Lucy take a deep breath." Wyatt said in a clam and commanding tone. "You need to tell us who this is so we can help."

"You don't understand Wyatt! This is my best friend Lily James. She went missing four years ago. Everyone thinks she's dead by now, our friends, her family they all think she's dead!" She explained as she watched Rufus pick Lily's body up off the ground.

"Look, we need to get her to the hospital or something. Her breathing is erratic." Rufus shifted her weight around to a spot that was more comfortable. "I'm not a doctor but I think she had a panic attack."

"NO. No hospitals." Lucy said, "If Flynn had her hidden away then it must be for a good reason."

Lucy began to pace the worn apartment floors trying to come up with a plan. Wyatt and Rufus where at a lost. Lucy was to lost in thought to talk right now and to be honest they were a little afraid of her at the moment/

"Ok here's the plan… We are going to load up in the car and go to the bunker. Agent Christopher will be able to help us come up with a plan."

~~ At the military bunker ~~

"Agent Christopher! Agent Christopher we got her!" Lucy shouted as she and Rufus ran into the hanger.

"Well, where is she? Where is Wyatt?" Agent Christopher was looking down the hall hoping that Wyatt would appear.

"They're still in the car. The woman was unconscious when we found her and she hasn't woken up yet." Rufus explained trying to keep Lucy's anxiety down. "Lucy said we should take her to the hospital. That it was too much of a risk. So we came here hoping you could help."

Agent Christopher was about to respond when the alarms started to go off.

"The mothership was just taken out." Jiya stated.

"Where did it jump to this time?" Asked Mason.

"Uhh… January 2, 1941, Los Angeles." Jiya said.

Everyone turned to look at Lucy who shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but I know someone who might."

Agent Christopher stood up and started to gather her things.

"Alright here's the plan. Rufus you stay here and make sure the lifeboat is ready to leave when we get back. Lucy you're coming with me. I think I know how to solve both our problems."


	4. Intel and Irritations

A/N: First off I wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who has stopped by to read this story. I honestly never thought anyone would take interest in it. I know that the chapters are short but that's how I like to write them. They might get longer in the future but I make you no promises. I'd also like to thank IrishLover470, madimoo1328, and Jessica1884 for following/ favorting this story. I motivate me to keep going.

I'm totally open to any story ideas or helpful criticism as well. So feel free to leave comments about anything. I'm also a where that my spelling and grammar tends to be a problem. It's been a struggle of mine all my life and I will do my best to triple check my work.

One final thing before I get on with the story. I'm thinking about having them add another chair in the lifeboat that way my OC can start traveling with the team. You know once she decided to final wake up lol. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Wyatt was confused when Agent Christopher and Lucy returned to car. Agent Christopher informed him about the mothership being taken out and that they needed to see Flynn for intel immediately. Wyatt was not thrilled about the Flynn visit but that was what the mission called for and he knew that arguing would not be tolerated.

As he drove down Wyatt looked through the rear view mirror at Lucy. She was staring down at the woman "Lily" with a look of astonishment. If she really was Lucy's best friend then Wyatt felt happy for her. After her sister went missing to then find out that her father and mother where both apart of Rittenhouse. Who knows what that mothers of hers did when Lucy when she had her. Now to find out she had been suffering long before this whole mess had started was heartbreaking.

"Wyatt," Agent Christopher asked in a hushed tone. "Do you have any information on the woman?

"According to Lucy her name is Lily James. She is Lucy's best friend that went missing four years ago."

Agent Christopher looked back at Lucy and the woman skeptically. Clearly Lucy recognized her but there were too many unknowns and she wasn't willing to compromise the team just to please Garcia Flynn.

"Ma'am, what do you plan to do with her?" Wyatt asked.

"We are going to take her to the medical office in the prison. I've already called ahead so there will be a female doctor there to look her over."

Lucy was now taking notice of the conversation happening in front of her.

"Lucy you have one job and that to get the intel we need. Then Wyatt is going to take you both back to the bunker so you all can go stop Rittenhouse." Agent Christopher could see the doubt building up in Lucy's eyes. "I will stay with your friend the whole time and personally see to it that she makes it back to the bunker."

Lucy sighed and nodded as Wyatt pulled up to the side of the prison where a guard was already standing waiting for them. As they walked into the medical office they could hear voices and one of those voices was Flynn's.

"There all finished." The doctor said after patching him up. "You're staying here tonight for observations so enjoy the luxury accommodations." The doctor than existed the office was Wyatt laid Lily down on one of the beds on the opposite side of the room.

"What happened to you?" Agent Christopher asked Flynn.

"I was stabbed."

"By Rittenhouse?" Lucy interjected.

"Not likely." Agent Christopher replied

"Oh I'm sorry, you're right. The man that I've never been introduced to just decided on a whim to stab me."

Seems like they didn't try hard enough." Wyatt mumbled under his breath.

Oh man, if looks could kill Wyatt would be dead on the floor right now. Flynn shifted his gaze from the emotionally unstable soldier to the person now laying across from him.

"What is she doing here?! I told you I wanted her somewhere safe! Now in jail with a bunch of Rittenhouse thugs!"

"Now hang on just one minute!" Agent Christopher had to defuse the situation fast. "We only brought her here because the team found her passed out about two hours ago. A doctor needs to look her over before we move her."

Although Flynn had to been to see Lily for a few weeks he could tell from the moment he brought her back to the present something wasn't right with her. And at the moment he was in no place to be making demands.

'Look we don't have time for this!" Wyatt said exasperated. "What do you know about Hollywood in 1941?

Flynn not ready to talk looked over to Agent Christopher. "Seeing how well you did with my first request I'm wondering how the second one is going."

Agent Christopher sighed, "It's not that easy… I could call in some favors see if I can get you some more internet privileges."

"I don't want a damn Netflix account! I want out of here." Flynn growled back. "They will keep sending one person after another till I'm dead."

"I can get you out." Lucy spoke up walking over to Flynn with determination in her eyes. "I want to know why you had Lily hidden away."

"Lucy…" Agent Christopher sighed.

"No! I want to know why this bastard had my best friend!" Lucy looked back at Flynn. "How long have you had her? She's been missing for four years! What did you do to her? Why did you take her!"

"Lucy!" Flynn yelled braking her out of the fit she was in. "I honestly had no idea who she was when I found her. Now does anyone have a piece of paper? I need to write down what I saw. I think you both have wasted enough time here."

* * *

After Flynn was finished writing Agent Christopher walked Wyatt and Lucy back to the car.

"Wyatt before you leave take this key. I want you to go into my office and open the safe under the desk. There will be a small package with instructions. You need to take it with you back to 1941. It might be the only change we have."

Wyatt nodded his head before getting into the car to drive himself and Lucy back to the bunker.

* * *

Agent Christopher walked back into the medical office to see that Flynn had been hand cuffed to his bed and a female doctor was over by Lily taking her blood pressure and listening to her heart and lungs.

"Hello I'm Agent Christopher with the NSA. I see you have found our patient." She extended her hand out to shake the doctors.

"Hi I'm Doctor Bell." She returned the hand shake. "I found the patient's file so at least I have some basic information to go off of. It says that last time she was at the doctors she had no major health problem and that she was not sexually active at the time. She has also lost a lot of weight according to her file and by looking at her she is definitely malnourished." Closing the file the doctor continued, "I would suggest that we take some blood do a basic checkup as well as a rape kit. If it is true that she has been missing for four years than better safe than sorry."

Agent Christopher looked a little uncomfortable at the mention of the rape kit but she also knew there were questions that needed answered. "Of course doctor, we'll do whatever you think is necessary."

Doctor Bell nodded, "Ok then. I'm also going to put an oxygen mask on her for a while to help calm down her breathing."

With that Doctor Bell pulled the curtain around Lily's bed. After the examination was finished Doctor Bell excused herself from the room saying that it would take about an hour for the results to come back. She recommended that Lily keep the mask on till she returned.

* * *

Agent Christopher now turned her attention to Flynn who was sitting on his bed with a concerned look that was directed at Lily.

"All right Flynn out with it. How did you come a crossed this young woman and why did you bring her to the present?"

Flynn took a moment to think about what to say before he tore his eye from Lily and shifted them to Agent Christopher.

"I had just got finish with speaking to Al Capon, letting him know that your team was coming after me. After I stepped out of the building a gun was fired and the bullet grazed my arm. I saw the man that shoot at me run off and a followed him. I wasn't sure who he was working for but I wasn't going to let him get away. I came to the apartment building he was staying out, followed him up to his apartment. Cracked to door open and put to bullets to his head."

Flynn took a breath and now was looking over at Lily.

"I stepped into the room and that's when I saw her. She was chained up in the corner of the room completely naked. The only thing on her body was the blood spatter from the man I just killed. She apparently had not seen me yet. She said, 'One of these dicks final got what they deserved. Too bad I'm not going to be stuck here in 1941. Now I'll never get to see how Hannibal ends or get to enjoy a McDonalds Shamrock Shake.'

After that she looked up saw me and immediately became petrified. I knelt down and rapped my coat around her. Then I worked on getting her the chain. I asked her name and she gave it to me but I couldn't get any more information out of her. I figured she wasn't apart of Rittenhouse after I brought them up and she started to freak out. So I took her back to the Mothership and then moved her into an apartment where I knew Rittenhouse couldn't find her."

* * *

Agent Christopher began to ponder the story that Flynn had told when Doctor Bell Stepped back into the office. "Alright, I have all the results. Miss. James's blood test came back fine. The rape test came back positive but there seems to be no sight of STD's."

"What about pregnancy?" Agent Christopher inquired.

"Well that's the wired thing. It seems who ever held her captive all this time had her sterilized." Agent Christopher gasped in disbelief. "I seems they did not want to take the chance of her getting pregnant because it seems she has her fallopian tubes completely removed. She will never be able to have her own children."

* * *

Doctor Bell checked her heart and lungs again before removing the oxygen mask happy that Lily's breathing had returned to a normal pace. She shook Agent Christopher's hand again before leaving. Agent Christopher then had one of the guards move Lily out to the car that was waiting for them. Before leaving she placed a folded up piece of paper into Flynn's hand.

"What is this?" Flynn asked.

"The only plain we've got." She replied. "Just be ready to go when it goes down." With that said she left to office to returned Lily back to the bunker.


End file.
